


The Way You Like It

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Lap Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Spanking, Top Jared Padalecki, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, bottom!Jensen, sex dice. Jensen became Jared's personal sex-slave. He was given a set of sex dice to indicate how he will be used by his master every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Like It

Their relationship started a long time ago. Back when Jensen ran the streets and Jared was a high roller with a wad of cash. 

Jensen was going to be the porn king of Texas one day. He had his eyes on the prize as the boy next door; after all, you grow up quick when you grow up poor. Not a fool to be played, he’s street smart and knew the ways of the world and how to get by, and he hustled hard to get far in life. A pretty boy with cock sucking lips and a pert smooth ass and a tight pretty pink hole waiting to be stuffed full—he was a walking wet dream. 

So he played the game, and played it well. A wet blow job here, bending over and moaning like a slut while getting fucked in the back alley there; he was in the business of pleasure, and business was very good. He’s far too pretty to be givin’ it cheap, that’s why he’s makin’ six figures workin’ three days a week. There’s nothing he won’t do, for a prince, and his clients are guaranteed to get their money’s worth. 

Jensen knew all the men in the business circles, and every A list player was his favorite friend since they all taste the same in the back of the Benz. Yet one client, Jared, was his favorite because he was a very high roller, a baller with money to blow. 

Right now Jensen’s moaning like a whore as he rides Jared, enjoying the sensation of being forced open on Jared’s big thick cock, body shuddering as the flesh shoves deep into his ass. Jared fucks up into him, and Jensen throws his head back and moans, his fingers digging into Jared's broad shoulders as his clients dick easily rides over his prostate. 

The car is swaying slightly as Jared pushed into Jensen, Jensen meeting his pace with a rock of his hips to and fro, his tight pink hole spreading wide around Jared’s big thick dick. His dick drooled pre-cum, slicks his tummy and Jared's black suit, he is leaked like a busted pipe, but his client doesn’t seem to mind the ruined suit; Jared is too busy snapping his hips up, forcing his dick deep into Jensen with each moan that slips from his lips. 

Jensen grinds down on Jared’s lap, closing his eyes as his hard cock smears precum, his balls tightening as the pleasure begins to overtake him; soon he is gasping, pretty green eyes squeezing shut and his hole contracting around and squeezing his clients cock. 

Jared, bless the man, gets with the program easily; he wraps one hand around Jensen and brings him off as Jensen rides him faster, his cock hitting Jensen’s prostate on every thrust and making him see bright twinkling stars. Jared takes Jensen apart with the command of “Come boy” which Jensen can’t resist and he spills hot and sticky into Jared’s grip as Jared comes in his ass. 

Later, after Jensen kisses his client goodbye, knowing he will see him same time next week, he pockets the huge roll of money, tucking it away in his jacket. Jensen may be a whore, but he’s the very best in the business and one day he will be king. He wouldn’t give up on his dream. He’d already come this far, and he didn’t make it this far just shaking hands. 

A few days later, Jared has paid for more time with his favorite playboy. 

“Lay on the bed, baby boy.” The command is nearly a purr, one that sends shivers down Jensen's spine. He crawled on his hands and knees over the playroom floor, climbing up onto the bed and presenting his nude bottom to his client. 

After choosing a riding crop from the collection of paddles from the toy-box, Jared stood behind his boy toy. “How many do you think you deserve, boy?” Jensen had been well behaved today and he deserved many, as far as Jared was concerned, but he wanted to know how many swats his boy toy would enjoy. Even though he was paying, and he would surly get his money’s worth, Jared wanted to know what Jensen wanted. 

“As many as you will award me with, I’ll take all that you have to give, Sir.” Jensen’s voice was already wrecked, and he hadn’t even gotten his spanking yet. He wanted his spanking, and Jared, always so willing to give him what he desired, granted him his pleasure. 

Jared laid into Jensen and whipped him without mercy, creating red welts along Jensen’s perky ass, enjoying the small grunts of pain and pleasure that came from Jensen’s mouth and words of ‘more’, ‘please’, ‘spank me, master, please,’ spilled from his plush lips. When Jensen’s ass was a bright crimson shade of red Jared dropped the riding crop and gazed between the man’s legs, seeing that his boy toy’s cock was so hard and blood-swollen that the shaft was red and the head was almost purple. 

Only when Jensen had all but lost his mind, sobbing with the need to be filled, does Jared give him a good hard fucking; its rough, painfully pleasurable with Jared holds him down and ramming his thick long cock deep into Jensen, making each stroke hit Jensen’s sweet spot, igniting pleasurable howls from the man. 

Jared leaves bruising love bites on Jensen’s creamy freckle skin as he eases out and inches back in. The harsh pull and drag of his cock tugging on the walls of Jensen’s pucker was going to leave Jensen aching when this was over, just how Jensen loved it. He enjoying the sensation of feeling his client inside him long after Jared had pulled out. He adored the throbbing sensation that he would feel afterwards, how he could still feel Jared inside him long after he pulled out. It was fucking amazing. 

Jensen was sore and aching, but he was also wrapped in euphoria of pleasure. He had always liked pain and the rough-handling made him feel so alive. His mind was flooded with endorphins and he felt so high he never wanted to come down as Jared plowed his ass. Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head as the bright intense ecstasy ravaged him from head to toe. 

When they come, they climax together, moaning loudly, bodies shuddering as they lose their souls to the pleasure. 

Later, after Jensen kisses his client goodbye, knowing he will see Jared once again the same time next week, he pockets the huge roll of money, tucking it away in his jacket. Jensen may be a whore, but he’s the very best in the business and one day he will be king. He wouldn’t give up on his dream. He’d already come this far, and he didn’t make it this far just shaking hands. 

Now, they didn’t have the perfect fairy tale meeting, but they did live happily ever after. Jared stopped needed a willing mouth and Jensen never again had to hustle for cash. It wasn’t the happily ever after that made hearts swoon, but it was a kinky start to a lifetime of wild love and fetishes. 

And years later, they are still going strong, and the week began a little like this…

(Monday)

He took a shuddering breath and exhaled a little breathy whimper, feeling his chest tighten as he tried to keep his breathing in check. Warm hungry lips wrap around his cockhead, he stiff flesh leaking and throbbing. Jensen is attempting desperately to be silent. To keep the soft, breathy moans and needy whimpery mewls at bay, even with warm hands on his cock and a wet mouth sucking his dick. Even if they are at the top row in the movie theater and tucked away from the line of sight, and the cover of darkness is a welcome plus, the room is crowded and he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself by moaning like a whore as his Master blows him. 

Although he is sure that is Jared’s end plan, to make him scream so loudly that everyone knows what a naughty boy he is. 

None of the couples are really watching the movie—the film is a horrible time period movie, historical romance and fluffy mushy bullshit—they are busy entertaining themselves with their hands up a skirt, and down tight pants, while making out like horny teenagers on prom night. 

Therefore, Jensen shouldn’t have to worry about getting caught. Still, it’s not like he wants an audience while Jared blows him, Jared’s tongue warm and wet as it glides over the head of his leaking dick. They don’t play in public...much. But this week's list of activities is not up to him, it is all decide with a roll of the sex dice. And Jensen is very willing, even if he is embarrassed that he is hard as steel and getting off on the idea of getting caught. 

Jared loves how Jensen squirms; he gave a low chuckle in the back of his throat which reverberated down Jensen’s rock-hard cock. He slid his lips up the shaft, letting his tongue glide over the warm skin, and Jensen’s stomach flips as pleasure burns hot in his blood. 

Jensen bites back a moan, trying not to give them away, causing Jared to grin and peck kisses to his hard cock. The warm wetness only made Jensen groan; how was he meant to be silent with Jared taking him down his throat, his wet tongue brushing over the vein pulsing on the underside, the pleasure making him feel tingly all over? 

It is a difficult task to keep silent with his Master’s head between his thighs, his lips puckered wet and warm over the leaking slit. Jensen bites his lip to keep in the groan bubbling up in his throat as his head drops back against the seat, and when Jared’s hand plays with his heavy balls, tugging just a shy side of too painful, an earsplitting pleasure wail gets trapped in Jensen's lungs. 

Jared’s hand slides up and down his hard cock, a warm, sensual touch that had Jensen biting his lip painfully to keep silent. Jensen licks his lips, tries to wet them as his mouth goes dry; he curses softly, Jared lazily stroking him, long thick fingers wrapped around Jensen's dick moving up and down. Jensen feels the tingles in his tummy as Jared drags his tongue along the length of his cock, a wet, hot swipe that had his toes curling with pleasure. Jensen head fell back against the seat as his heart kicked in his chest and he breathed heavily. 

He feels a scream rising in his throat, he is going to give them away if this keeps up, Jared wraps his lips around Jensen's cock and takes him down easily, engulfing him in tight, moist heat. Jensen is sure he is going to scream with pleasure if this teasing keeps up, but Jared is quick to bring him off--deep throating him with skills that would put a porn star to shame, sucking wet and messy, spit and precum dribbling down Jared's chin, and Jensen's entire body is drawn tight, like a bowstring, snapping when Jared sucks him down and swirls his tongue over the tip, making Jensen come as the movie plays on in the background. 

Thankfully, he remains silent and no one knows what they are up too. Still, Jensen knows by the way Jared slides up beside him smiling like the cat who ate the birdy, that their five day play fest is just getting warmed up. 

(Tuesday)

Jensen felt embarrassed and he wanted to hide away from the world; yet, at the same time, he was harder than he’d ever been before. And Jared…he knew Jensen was enjoying this. Of course his Master knew him well, knew how much fun this would be. 

“That’s right, baby boy,” Jared rumbled, cocky as ever, voice deep and rough, husky. “You love this, love them watching us. Don’t you?” 

Yes, Oh Hell yes! He loved this, even if part of him wanted to shy away from the eyes, the other part was thrilled that he’d let Jared talk him into this. The air left Jensen’s lungs in a rush as Jared continued to thrust into him and his hands scrabbled against the glass window, his fingers looking for purchase as Jared’s long thick cock slammed deeper inside him, nailing his sweet spot each time. 

They were in a room of a sex club, Jared fucking Jensen hard and rough, ramming into him and pressing him up against the glass window, while people on the outside cheered and whistled, and watched them get their freak on. Cheering for Jared to make Jensen come, boasting as if it were a sporting event. 

Jensen was fully exposed to the crowd, nowhere to hide and all of him visible to the eyes leering at him. His rock hard cock was pressed up against the glass and a milky streak of cum smeared the glass; It was equal parts arousing and humiliating, Jared’s hands clutching his hips and holding him still as he pounded into him. Jared was thrusting into him with such a rapid pace that every time he nailed Jensen’s sweet spot, Jensen saw stairs explode in his vision. The pleasure was so white hot, it seemed to blind him. 

Jared sounded like he was growling as his pace increased, and the deep rumble only made Jensen harder. Jared could feel his cock twitch in the tight, wet heat of Jensen’s ass and his hips push forward on the sensation, shoving as deep as he could go; he fucked Jensen with a deep grind of his hips, his hands holding tight enough to Jensen’s hips that afterwards there would be bruises. Jared was close to coming; the pressure of Jensen’s hole clinging to his cock felt amazing and he groaned as he thrust hard into his lover. His nails bit into Jensen’s hips as he fucked him hard and rough, hips snapping wildly as he chased after his orgasm. 

The rhythmic sound of skin against skin was obscenely loud in the silence of room but Jensen didn’t care—he needed to come, soon. Jensen eyes screwed shut at the pleasure rose higher and higher, his naked body exposed to the people of the other side. His cock was fully hard and throbbing, he shuddered, and he cried out when Jared’s fist wrapped around him, grip perfect and snug, stroking him from base to tip. 

“I gotta, I’m going to…” Jensen couldn’t get the rest of the words out before he came. His climax ripped through him like a freight train, pleasure surging down his spine as he shot his load all over the window glass and Jared’s hand. 

Jared could taste his orgasm on his tongue, he was right there on the edge; he drove faster into Jensen, growling with lust at how beautiful Jensen looked; he was now completely lax, held up only by Jared’s grip. His green eyes flushed with passion and his body was sated, docile under Jared’s larger frame, just letting Jared use him for his own pleasure. 

Fucked out and compliant, and so content to lean against the glass and take it while Jared chased after his orgasm. Jared rocked forward, harder and rougher, and, three thrusts later, came, rutting deep inside Jensen. The muscles of Jensen’s ass contracted around Jared, milking him as he pumped cum deep inside Jensen. His face is flushed from the exertion of the fuck, shaggy hair ruffled and cheeks rosy red, and Jensen can see his reflection in the glass; he is handsome, beautiful, and Jensen just wants to kiss him and kiss him until he is breathless. 

The crowed gave a few last delighted cheers then parted, seeking out another couple to watch, leavening the boys alone. Groaning, Jared slumped forward, pinning Jensen to the window, still panting as he came down from his high. 

“Knew you’d love it,” Jared boasted, feeling Jensen’s cock still twitching in his grip. 

Jensen couldn’t form words—he was too fucked out to reply. However, he did grin with a filthy smile, very pleased to have enjoyed the fate of the sex dice. 

(Wednesday)

Jensen doesn’t know who the men are; he knows Jared came home with them, picked them up with the promise of fucking the best ass in town. But even though Jared aggressed to let them use his boy, he gets first dibs. Jared was huge, fucking bigger than any of the other men, and Jensen was HIS man--he got to tap that ass before anyone else. 

He gets the first fuck, hard and dirty, and fast, pulling one toe curling, body shaking orgasm out of his sub and making Jensen come without a hand on his cock. If Jared had hours, he could wring many orgasms out of Jensen with his mouth while the other guest watch, his lips and tongue driving Jensen wild. 

The guys are watching, of course they are, Jared has a huge voyeurism king, each man doing the rub and tug on the hard cock as Jensen moans brokenly, eyes clenched closed, his hole squeezing snug around Jared who is buried to the hilt; Jared keeps rutting, eyes on his sub while the guest eye Jensen like a yummy treat; Jensen's hole is wet and warm, a snug clench on Jaded that makes his eyes roll up in his head. 

When Jared is sated, and has left Jensen's hole creamy and wet with his sticky cum, then the others get to play...

There were so many hands and lips, and tongues, all of them dancing along Jensen’s flesh; he didn’t have a prayer of holding back the pleasure trying to overtake his body. He skin was tingling with warmth and he moaned as he looked at his Master, seeing Jared’s cock red and erect, curved towards his toned abs and dripping pre-cum. No, Jared hardly goes soft when they play with others; he enjoys seeing Jensen get his ass plowed, so much that his big beautiful cock remains hard. 

On his hands and knees, two cocks were shoved into Jensen's mouth, the party guests moaning as his pink, soft lips wrapped around their flesh. It was a struggle to take two cocks, he gagged a little, but soon he found a rhythm with his lips and tongue, oral of masterful skills, having been taught the proper way to please by Jared himself. 

The man behind him barley lasted before coming, blowing his load like a horny teenager before another man was shoving him out of the way, wanting a turn at that fine ass.   
And even though Jensen knew he was going to soar as hell in the morning, and his ass would be dripping like the wettest pussy, he was lost to the pleasure, happily knowing his Master was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Jared sat nearby, watching with heated eyes, stroking his cock, enjoying the festivities of their kinky party. 

(Thursday)

Jared’s eager to eat Jensen out and he’s enthusiastic with every wet lick and suckling kiss, and playful nibble. He spreads Jensen open and dives in, shoves his face firmly between the cheeks of his sub’s lush beautiful ass and goes to town licking the pretty pink pucker like it’s a tasty sweet treat. 

Jensen’s face down on their bed with his ass up, spread out and gorgeous like a playgirl pinup, freckle pale skin glowing golden. He squirms on the bed as breathless hot whimpers leave his bliss kissed lips while Jared grins like a mischievous Cheshire cat and eats him out; Jared licks up and down, slicking his tongue wet and hot over the little pink hole, feasting slick and messy on the pretty hole. 

When spit dribbles down Jensen’s balls, Jared laps it up like a kitten licking up sweet cream, palms smoothing up and down trembling thighs as his tongue swirls over the damp twitching pink rim, and when his hot breath flutters over Jensen’s twitching hole, his subs back aches long and beautiful, lean body pushing into the heat of Jared’s sinful mouth, desperate for more pleasure. 

Jared puts his kiss slick lips against Jensen’s hole and sucks, slurping messy and nibbles on the twitching warm skin, his tongue wiggling in a wet circle around the sweet pucker. He tongue fucks Jensen, stabbing at the little hole and wiggling it around, licking as deep as he can as he moans passionately against his subs’ ass. 

Jensen comes with a pleasure, untouched, his cock spurting onto the sheets below him. He is shivering with heat and pleasure as Jared swirls his tongue around and licks him out, and Jensen cannot stop the tingles rushing through him, he is writhing and moaning, caught up in the heat of lust and pleasure. Jared licks Jensen slowly as his sub shakes, palms soothing Jensen’s thighs softly. When Jensen sinks onto the bed, not caring that his belly is sticky for the fact he is laying in his cum, Jared crawls up his back, kissing sweet and soft along his freckle spine.

Jensen’s breath is shallow and his eyes are rolled up in his head, and he looks so beautiful, blissfully fucked out while Jared smiles smugly. 

(Friday) 

On their last night of play, the dice comes up in Jared's favor. As much as he loves fucking Jensen in front of a group or having others join in with playtime, tonight, he gets his beloved boy all to himself. 

They’ve been fucking hard and fast in an attempt to get off quickly, needing to burn away the extra adrenaline from a long, long day on set. They are so riled up and lost in the thrills of pleasure they don’t care about anything other than the kisses they share, or the loving gaze they see when they look into each other's eyes. Jensen digs his heels into Jared’s back and clings to him tightly, begs his Master not to stop as Jared thrusts into him quickly. 

Jared grunts and moans as he increases his pace and pounds deeper and harder into the warmth of his sub’s body, and Jensen arches his back and tightens his legs, squeezing him as the blissful pleasure peaks. His hole constricts around Jared’s thickness and sets off his orgasm, takes Jared by suspire; he cries out passionately as he spills inside his sub, the air leaves his lungs in a puff and his cheeks flush as his entire body is overtaken with pleasure. 

Jared fucks Jensen through his intense orgasm, his vision whiting around the edges as his cock twitches. He is not selfish, he wants his lover to come, and when he gets a hand between them and palms Jensen's rock hard cock, Jensen comes mere seconds later, throwing his head back and screaming, his handsome face twisted in pleasure. The space between them damps, warms, Jensen's abs constricting as his body tingles with pleasure. 

Slowly the boys come down from their high and Jared sighs blissfully, burying his face in Jensen’s neck and humming happily as Jensen shivers under him. Jensen holds his Master to his body, and they snuggle up together, limbs still tangled as Jared lays his head on Jensen’s chest. 

No skills need to be learned in the art of cuddling; they do it well, bodies fitting together from head to toe as they snuggle into the warmth of a loving embrace, their heart perfectly in sync and beating to a song of love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/47493.html?thread=11887237#t11887237)


End file.
